


Черничные черти

by Chatskaja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У его губ вкус Реми Марта. В его глазах ластятся черничные черти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черничные черти

Она говорит, что его проблема в том, что он - это он.

Она говорит: если бы у тебя был огромный ежедневник, ты бы расписал его до самого конца своей жизни.

Он вздыхает: у меня есть.

Она говорит: если бы кто угодно мог заглянуть в него и открыть на любой странице. Кто угодно мог бы тут же найти тебя. Даже если запись датирована следующим годом. Даже если на десяток лет вперёд, говорит она. Ты будешь там через десять лет. Потому что ты - это ты.

Он улыбается: кто угодно? И смеётся: никогда.

И эти встречи - не встречи даже. Назвать бы это хоть как-то, но это больше “ничто”, чем “нечто”. Такое хлипкое, непостоянное, практически неживое. 

Такое редкое, вызывающее улыбку, но нет, не весёлую. Скорее, это та улыбка, с которой люди выходят из кабинетов онкологов навстречу своим родственникам. Она как бы говорит об их бедах за них, пока люди, эти больные люди, пытаются не завыть в голос.

Но это не болезнь.

Она говорит: я думаю, ты несчастен. И повторяет: прекрати возвращаться сюда.

Он улыбается: я - это я. 

И говорит: ты сама зовёшь меня.

Они никогда не разговаривают в реальной жизни. Они даже практически не смотрят друг на друга. 

Они не поднимают глаз и не встречаются взглядами, но она знает, что его любимый цвет - черничный. Что он любит цикорий, когда в нём есть капля коньяка. А коньяки - те, что он предпочитает, - Хэннеси, если сегодня ещё никто не умер от его руки. Реми Марта, если настроение неважное. Курвуазьё, если болят старые шрамы. Ожьё, если хочется содрать с себя шкуру. Он - сборник марок дорогого французского коньяка.

Он так идеально знает о себе всё, что невольно начинаешь тянуться к этому идеальному знанию. И она, глупая, тянется. Не отхватить себе немножко - нет-нет, ни в коем случае. Лишь коснуться, слегка растереть на кончиках пальцев, распробовать и - бежать. 

Бежать без оглядки, потому что если обернуться - можно нечаянно остаться. Навсегда. На всю жизнь.

Люди могут бежать, пока не разорвётся их сердце.

Иногда ей этого хочется. Чего угодно, чтобы это прекратилось и не прекращалось в то же время. 

Она игнорирует его, напевая себе под нос.Он не замечает её, казалось бы, по-настоящему. Когда наступает ночь, она гладит его по волосам и говорит, что он похож на сатира.

Он негромко смеётся, отвечая, что это, по крайней мере, объясняет обоюдную неприязнь стаи, и как же чертовски ему всё равно.

Она слушает его смех. А затем шепчет, очень тихо, боясь проснуться:

\- Ты смеёшься, как волк. Это должно пугать меня.

\- Я - это я.

У него прохладные волосы и тёплая кожа.

\- Что написано в твоём ежедневнике сегодня?

Он улыбается и качает головой. У его губ вкус Реми Марта. В его глазах ластятся черничные черти. Их руки горячие и осторожные. Их движения полны грации и тоски. Они хмельные и острые, как бритва. Из тех бритв, что шинкуют чужие души.

Я всё ещё буду здесь, говорит он. Пока ты спишь, я буду здесь. Пока ты зовёшь меня, я буду здесь. Но не секундой дольше. 

\- Лгун. Ты уйдёшь, как только тебе наскучит.

\- Упрёк неуместен, милая, это ведь _твои_ сны.

Они никогда не разговаривают в реальной жизни. Они даже практически не смотрят друг на друга. 

Они не поднимают глаз и не встречаются взглядами.

Она говорит, что его проблема в том, что он - это он.

Он говорит, что у Питера Хейла нет проблем. 

И улыбается, будто бы не лжёт.


End file.
